El pueblo de los ladrones
by Carmen McGonagall
Summary: Lady Bella es una chica que se ve llevada a un pueblo en medio de la nada, el pueblo es casi exclusivamente habitado por ladrones, y dirigido por el ladrón Edward.
1. Presentación

**Declaimer: Como ya sabréis de sobra, estos personajes no me pertenecen, tan solo voy a trastornar sus vidas por mera diversión.**

**. **

Isabella Swan bufó frustrada al lado del carruaje, la señorita, si se podía llamar así, Jessica había decidido que necesitaba estirar las piernas, por lo que llevaban más de diez minutos parados, en un bosque que era famoso por la clase de rufianes que vivían en él. Lady Jessica era una mujer de treinta años todavía soltera, lo que en pleno siglo XIX significaba que sería una solterona ¿El problema? Lady Jessica no era una mujer fea, era guapa, no preciosa pero sí guapa, el problema es que era insufrible, una niña crecidita mal criada con la voz de pito.

Y a Isabella Swan, una prima lejana huérfana le tocaba acompañarla a todos lados a cambio de una bonita aportación a su dote. Lo que pocos comprendía era por qué le habían dado ese trabajo a una mujer tan joven como Bella, a sus 18 años no podía hacer nada con Lady Jessica, tal vez fuera que tras la muerte de sus padres su tía quería que encontrara un buen marido de mano de Jessica, su tía, Charlotte siempre fue buena con ella y con su hermano.

Isabella miró hacia abajo, llevaba un sencillo vestido azul cielo. Como la mayoría de los vestidos de la época era voluminosa por la parte trasera de la falda, por encima del vestido llevaba una chaqueta ajustada color media noche que por el cuello dejaba ver la camisa azul, muy parecida a las chaquetas de frac masculinas, el pelo recogido todo atrás cayendo en rizos, y de joyas tan solo unas perlas en los oídos.

-Lady Jessica.-Comenzó a hablar uno de los hombres que las escoltaban.- ¿Desearía usted comenzar el viaje? Esta no es una buena zona para quedar varados.

-De acuerdo.

La asistente de cámara de Jessica la ayudó entrar, y en cuanto esta última no le vio cambió su expresión a la misma que haría una persona si oliera algo maloliente, imitando la expresión de Lady Jessica, haciendo reír a Lady Bella. Uno de los escoltas se acercó a ayudar a subir al carruaje. Bella se sentó junto a la asistente de cámara, la pequeña Alice que era de su misma edad, mientras Lady Jessica miraba la ventana con su habitual expresión de asco.

No llevaban en marcha más de cinco minutos cuando el carruaje frenó estrepitosamente, alarmadas asomaron la cabeza por la ventana, los escoltas habían bajado de sus caballos y se acercaban al carruaje, las dos ruedas traseras habían quedado atascadas y los caballos por mucho que tiraran no lograban sacarlas.

Bella suspiró, estaba frustrada, era el baile más importante de la temporada e iban a llegar tarde, lo cual no parecía importarle en exceso a Jessica, aunque lo comprendía, ella había acudido a muchos bailes de esos y ya debían resultarle extremadamente repetitivos. Alice se removió inquieta al lado de Bella, mientras Jessica salía del carruaje a "estirar las piernas" aunque lo que en verdad quería era observar a los escoltas hasta decidir con cuál de ellos se acostaría esta noche.

-¿Se encuentra bien Alice?

-Tutéeme Lady Bella.

-Si tú haces lo mismo, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Es solo que… ¿No está todo en demasiado silencio?-Cuestionó mirando a su alrededor.

Bella aguzó el oído, a parte del trabajar de los hombres no se oía nada. Ni siquiera las hojas de los arboles moverse, ni a los pájaros cantar, era como si de repente el bosque se hubiera quedado estático, sin vida, inerte.

-Es cierto.-Coincidió Bella.-Pero debe de ser por nosotros, hemos debido de espantar a los animales con el ruido.-Comentó pero sin mucha convicción.

-Eso no te lo has creído ni tú, hemos viajado miles de veces por caminos como este y nunca ha estado…

Alice no pudo continuar, un grito atronador rasgó la tarde, dejando a todo el mundo paralizado por unos interminables minutos. Alice y Bella se miraron a los ojos con idénticas expresiones de pánico, ese no era un grito de auxilio, era el grito de un guerrero, y tras ese grito vinieron el sonido de caballos y unos cuantos gritos más.

Bella se estrelló contra la pared, deseando que su vestido rosa de flores y ella misma se fusionaran contra el interior de terciopelo rojo del carruaje, Alice imitó su movimiento mientras dejaba escapar algunas lagrimas de pánico. Fuera del carruaje oía como los escoltas sacaban sus armas y luchaban contra los asaltantes no podían saber quien llevaba la ventaja en la batalla.

Bella, se asomó levemente a la ventana, los asaltantes que aparentemente iban vestidos como gente de clase media alta duplicaban a los pocos escoltas que quedaban con vida, a lo lejos vio como Lady Jessica huía a caballo con uno de los escoltas. Dejando a Isabella y a Alice, solas con muy pocas probabilidades de salir ilesas.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.-Susurró Alice.

-No. Están por todos lados nos verían y atraparían. Y en el caso de que huyamos que hacemos. En carruaje estamos a más de 6 horas de la granja de los Denali. Con estos ropajes y campo a través tardaríamos el doble como mínimo. Se nos haría de noche.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

-Rezar porque piensen que Jessica era la única pasajera y que no miren dentro.- Ambas se quedaron en silencio, sabiendo que eso era imposible.

De repente la puerta del carruaje se intentó abrir, a causa de la cortina que contenía no sabían quién podía ser el que abriera, si un escolta que las ayudaría a huir o un asaltante que dios no quiera saber lo que podría hacerles, pero la puerta no se abrió, Alice suspiró aliviada mientras Bella se quedaba paralizada del miedo.

Después de un tiempo en el que sólo oían ruidos de la batalla, sin saber en absoluto quienes iban aventajados el sonido empezó a disminuir hasta que tan sólo quedaron unas voces de hombres, aunque las chicas no podían saber si era de sus escoltas o de los atacantes, aunque con esperanza vana esperaban que fueran sus escoltas.

Desde el exterior un hombre de complexión media fuerte, con el pelo del color de la miel y los ojos azules como el cielo volvió a intentar abrir la puerta, pero esta no cedía, ya que vela tiraba con fuerza de ella para que no abrieran.

-¡Chicos! Ayudadme, se ha atascado.

Bella sabiendo que no podía luchar contra la fuerza de varios hombres se apartó, hoyó como algo golpeaba el candado y l puerta se abrió. Para ellas mostró algo extraño, el hombre de cabellos color miel no parecía un asaltante del tres al cuarto, iba bien vestido, se notaba incluso cuando estaba sudado como en ese momento, e iba bastante aseado, para sorpresa de las dos doncellas. Lo que también sorprendió a Alice fue ese respingo que sintió en el corazón cuando le vio.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí, otra Lady y una ayuda de cámara. Así que la que ha huido no iba sola y las ha abandonado, ¿No es cierto, señoritas?

Ninguna de las dos abrió la boca. Alice estaba paralizada por el pánico, y en parte por el hombre que estaba delante de ella, era tan hermoso que no podría hablar con él ni en una situación menos ortodoxa. Y Bella sólo podía pensar en su hermano mayor, hace ya cinco años su hermano, 6 años mayor Emmet que ella, había sido asaltado en su carruaje y había desaparecido. Aunque ella durante años se negó a pensar durante años que estuviera muerto, al contrario que todo el mundo, al final se había dado cuenta de que era imposible que estuviera vivo.

-Bajen se del carruaje.-Ordenó el rubio.

La primera en moverse fue Alice, se acercó a la puerta y fue a bajar, para sorpresa de ambas el rubio le ofreció la mano para ayudarla. Repitió la misma acción cuando Bella bajó. Y a fuera había carros, que era llenados con las pertenencias de los escoltas y las suyas propias. Por el suelo podía ver a sus escoltas, los hombres que la habían protegido durante innumerables viajes, tirados en el suelo, inertes sin vida. Y Bella no pudo evitar que le entraran nauseas, tapó con su mano la boca mientras que se agarraba a Alice para mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Te encuentra bien, Bella?-Susurró Alice mientras la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie.

-Si solo es que…Los hombres están…-

Volvió a cubrir su boca con las manos, pero esta vez no pudo evitar caer de rodillas al suelo, ya en el suelo pudo controlar las nauseas, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos ¿Qué iba a ser de ella y de Alice ahora? Se le escapó una lágrima que tanto había querido contener, Alice a su lado intentaba ayudarla a levantarse, cuando de repente en su campo visual apareció una mano, era la del hombre rubio, Bella dubitativa la tomó y se levantó.

-¿Quiénes sois?-Pregunto de forma brusca.

-Yo soy Lady Isabella Swan, condesa de Forks,-Jasper abrió un poco los ojos, sin saber yo por qué, no era una chica de una gran familia noble- la que ha salido corriendo era Lady Jessica Stanley, la duquesa de Northearth y ella es la asistente de cámara, Alice…-Bella se calló sin saber el apellido.

-Brandon.-Susurró Alice a media voz mientras miraba embelesada al hombre de cabello rubio.

-De acuerdo… Yo soy Jasper, sólo Jasper no necesitáis mi apellido.

Bella pensó que no necesitaban su nombre, si las iban a matar de todos modos. Miró a Alice con reprobación consciente de la forma que había mirado al hombre, Alice giró la cara para encontrar sus miradas y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la razón. No era su culpa que fuera un hombre tan atractivo.

-No te encandiles con tu posible verdugo.-Comentó Bella con frialdad.

Vio como Jasper daba su caballo a un chico, no debía de tener más de 15 o 16 años, tenía la piel oscura al igual que el pelo, se subió al caballo y Jasper se giró para mirarlas, haciéndoles señas de que se acercaran, una vez al lado del carro que se encontraba medio vacío, las ayudó a subir a la parte delantera, luego subió el y dirigió a los caballos para que comenzaran a moverse entre los árboles.

Bella y Alice iban cogidas de las manos, Alice incluso ahora miraba de soslayo a Jasper que conducía el carro sin mirarlas si quiera. Bella en cambio se mantenía rígida como un poste, y pellizcaba a Alice cada vez que miraba demasiado tiempo a Jasper. Después de un largo camino en silencio, hubo un descomunal bache que hizo a Bella saltar por los aires.

-Relájese, o si no la para la próxima vez no caerá dentro de carro.-Dijo Jasper, soltando una risita.

-Sinceramente no sé cómo podría relajarme, si no se a donde voy acompañada de unos hombres a los que no conozco y que no sé que quieren de mí.-Jasper se quedó paralizado por un momento pero luego soltó una carcajada.

-Puedes relajarte, de momento. No podemos hacer nada con vosotras hasta que el jefe os vea y no creo que os vaya a hacer nada.

Bella se quedó callada, pensando en cuantos ladrones habría más, con ellos había al menos 30, y seguro que con el jefe se habían quedado otros tantos, había pueblos que tenían menos población que esa. Continuaron avanzando en silencio, Alice ya había ignorado las miradas de regaño de Bella y miraba embobada a Jasper.

Después de más de cuatro horas y media en carruaje llegaron, era como un pueblo. Había casas, aunque no eran de piedra, eran de madera, salvo una que era algo más grande, debía de haber por lo menos 80 casas, más la única de piedra, que era más grande, de más de 2 plantas, a Bella le recordó a las que había en Estados Unidos, con porche y todo. El pueblo estaba rodeado de bosque, si no sabías ir no había ningún camino que te llevara.

Por las calles se veían correr algunos niños, no demasiados, Bella contó unos 5, también había mujeres, menos que hombres pero los había. En dicho pueblo había un pequeño comercio y una taberna que no daba mucha confianza, había una única calle principal que dirigía a la casa más grande, debía de tener en la parte 5 dormitorios y abajo amplios salones y cocinas, se veía elegante. Se encontraban en la frontera de Inglaterra con Escocia.

-Una vez en la puerta de la casa Alice y Bella bajaron del carruaje mientras veían como descargaban sus pertenencias y las que fueran de Jessica del otro carro. Comenzaron a meterlo todo en un granero que no había a mucha distancia. Jasper las indicó que entraran en el interior de la casa, entraron a un salón, grande, con suelos de madera y papel pintado en las paredes, con sillones de aspecto cómodo, estanterías llenas de libros y una chimenea. Tenía un toque demasiado acogedor para ser decorado por un hombre.

Por la puerta entraron tres mujeres, dos de ellas iban vestidas con vestidos de servicio, eran de tez morena, con el pelo negro y ojos igual. Detrás iba una mujer despampanante, casi tan pálida como Bella, con los ojos azules igual que Jasper y con el pelo dorado largo apartado de la cara con pinzas, llegándole más allá de la cintura, era más alta de lo habitual y con un cuerpo de escándalo, una mujer realmente hermosa.

-¡Jasper!-Saludó la rubia con una sonrisa.-Por fin has vuelto.-Se giró a mirar a Bella y a Alice.-Traes compañía.- Se acercó a ellas y extendió su cuidada mano.- Rosalie, hermana de Jasper.

-Isabella Swan.-Dijo esta, cogiendo su mano. Y al igual que con Jasper la mirada de esta cambió.

-¿Y tu cómo te llamas?-Le preguntó a Alice.

-Alice Brandon, soy la ayuda de cámara de Lady Bella y Lady Jessica.

-¿Hay otra más?-Preguntó Rosalie a Jasper con una ceja alzada.

-Huyó.-Dijo Jasper mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones negando con la cabeza.- Se fue con uno de los escoltas a caballo, dejándolas solas en el interior.

La sala se quedó sumida en un incómodo silencio, Rosalie las hizo señas para que se sentaran mientras ordenaba a las dos mujeres, Sue y Emily, que trajeran un té. Bella se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales, Alice se sentó en el mismo sillón que Jasper pero todo lo alejada que pudo, mientras Rose se sentaba en otro de los individuales. Cuando trajeron el té lo dejaron en la mesita que había entre los asientos, y cuando Jasper hizo un movimiento brusco para coger el té, Alice se encogió asustada. Rosalie al ver esto soltó una risita burlona.

-No tengáis miedo, hasta que Edward no diga lo contrario estáis aquí como invitados. No os haremos nada.

Bella frunció el ceño, así que tenía que esperar hasta que un desconocido dijera cual sería su destino, de sirviente o de simple reclusa, ese pensamiento ensombreció la cara de Bella, y Jasper no lo pasó por alto.

-No te preocupes, como habréis visto nos faltan mujeres, seréis igual que los demás, os darán una casa, claro está tendréis que trabajar, pero eso para la pequeña no será un cambio.

Tanto Bella como Alice eran chicas pequeñitas. Alice era un poco más pequeña, pero por su figura delgadita parecía más niña que Bella, aunque fueran de la misma edad. Bella por el contrario pese a ser bajita tenía algo más de curvas, lo que le hacía ver más mayor que Alice aunque tampoco mucho.

-¡No soy tan pequeña!-Bufó Alice molesta sorprendiendo a Rosalie y a Jasper y haciendo sonreír a Isabella.- Tengo 19 años y soy cinco meses mayor que ella.- Dijo señalando a Bella.-, por que sea más pequeña y delgada no significa que sea una niña.

Jasper la miró sorprendido, a Alice nunca la echaban más de 16 años y a sus 19 para ella era un complejo, ningún hombre se fijaba nunca en ella creyendo que era una niña, lo que la desesperanzaba haciéndola pensar que moriría soltera.

Se oyó ruido en la sala de al lado y por la puerta entró un hombre, si Jasper tenía 25 años este debía de tener 28 años. Era más alto que Jasper y de complexión más fuerte, tenía el pelo como el bronce y los ojos verdes como la mente, una fuerte mandíbula cuadrada dándole un aire duro. Y a Bella le cortó la respiración. Debía de medir metro noventa, en comparación de su metro cincuenta y cinco era altísimo, pero eso no era lo que la dejó sin respiración, fue su hermosura y el hecho de que se le acelerara el corazón cuando le vio.

-Jasper.-Saludó con una sonrisa burlona.- Veo que has llegado ileso.-Fijó su mirada en Alice levemente luego posó su mirada en Bella, recorriéndola de arriba abajo con la mirada, parando en sus profundos ojos color chocolate.- Y veo que traes visita.

-Si.-Se levantó y las señaló.- Ambas tienen 19 años, la del pelo negro es Alice Brandon la ayuda de cámara de la señorita que logró huir con un escolta y de ella.

-Y ella quién es.-Dijo Edward sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-Es Lady Isabella.- Hizo una pausa dramática.- Swan.

Edward apartó por fin la mirada de Bella y le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad a Jasper, cuando este asintió, echó la cabeza para atrás y soltó una carcajada. Volvió a mirarla como si buscara algo en ella.

-Tienen los mismos ojos.-Murmuró Rosalie.

-Es cierto, y los mismos rizos.-Murmuró Edward

Bella tenía los ojos castaños claros, casi dorados, rodeados de pestañas oscuras y unas cejas igual, tenía el pelo castaño con reflejos rojos y el rostro pálido. Ellos la siguieron observando hasta que una fuerte voz sonó desde la habitación de al lado, a Bella la voz le sonó horrorosamente familiar.

-Ya estoy en casa.

Y como si un fantasma se tratara Bella profirió un grito. En la puerta había un hombre tan alto como Edward pero más musculoso, con los rizos rebeldes y negros cortados bastante corto y con los ojos marrones dorados iguales a los de Bella. Este hombre al fijar su mirada en Bella se quedó petrificado, con la boca abierta. Se instauró un silencio, Alice miraba sin comprender mientras Jasper, Rosalie y Edward miraban la escena sorprendidos. Bella miraba al hombre que acababa a entrar por la puerta con la boca abierta, al igual que él la miraba a ella.

-Emmet…-Dijo Bella a media voz.

.

* * *

.

Hola chicas

Espero que os haya gustado, esta es una nueva historia que se me ocurrió mientras estudiaba historia para los exámenes en junio, pero hasta ahora no he podido comenzar.

Esto va a ser lo último que suba hasta finales de agosto, lo más probable que el 29 o el 30 suba el segundo capítulo de esta historia.

Espero que os guste y dejen review

Besos


	2. El primer día

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo estoy cambiándoles la vida un poco.**

**.**

Un tenso silencio se instaló por varios segundos en la sala, Edward y Rosalie miraban la escena con diversión, Alice miraba a ambos intentando comprender lo que pasaba sin perder de vista a Jasper, que se había acercado a Bella, temeroso de que ella se desmallara, ya que parecía que lo haría de un momento a otro.

-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE DESAPARECER?!-Gritó Bella cuando consiguió recuperarse, llamando la atención de las personas que se encontraban en la sala y en general en toda la casa, que se acercaron al oír el escándalo.- ME DEJASTE SOLA, PERDÍ LA ÚNICA FAMILIA QUE ME QUEDABA.

-No es como parece…-Intentó explicarse Emmet.

-¿El qué? ¿El hecho de que has dejado sola a tu única hermana durante años por que te has unido a una panda de bandidos?-Dijo Bella apretando los dientes, furiosa.- Tenías dinero, una familia, amigos un buen puesto social y la oportunidad de casarte con una buena heredera. ¡QUÉ TE HIZO QUEDARTE AQUÍ!

-¡Pues a mí!- Interrumpió Rosalie, Bella por fin aparto la mirada de su hermano y la posó sobre la mujer rubia, que la miraba impasible.- Tu hermano y yo nos casamos en la capilla del pueblo hará unos 2 años.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando llegué aquí el pueblo era la mitad de su tamaño, Rose era de las pocas mujeres, y me ayudó a curar el corte que tenía en el costado. Y me enamoré de ella, para cuando me curé decidí unirme al grupo, ya que ella estaba aquí con su familia y no tenía a nadie más que a Jasper y a Edward, tú en cambio tenías a la tía y a Jessica. Me quedé y nos casamos, en dos meses es nuestro aniversario.-Emmet dijo esta última frase mientras miraba embelesado a Rosalie.

Bella miró a su hermano y a Rosalie con la boca abierta. Su hermano se había casado con la hermana de un ladrón. Ahora comprendía las caras de incredulidad de los dos hombres y de la mujer cuando escucharon su nombre, se habían dado cuenta de quienes eran. Miró a Alice, que ya comprendiendo la situación miraba la escena sorprendida, aunque desviaba de vez en cuando su mirada hacia Jasper. Bella, agotada de las emociones, y molesta con Alice por su encaprichamiento, se sentó en uno de los sofás y suspiró.

-¿Y ahora que va a ser de nosotras?-Preguntó Bella, cansada de tanto drama

La sala se quedó en silencio, los hermanos Withlock y Emmet se giraron a mirar hacia Edward, que se quedó meditabundo por unos minutos. El silencio se alargó, de repente posó su mirada sobre Bella y al parecer decidió.

-¿Sabes cocinar?- Le preguntó, Bella asintió con la cabeza, y se sintió ofendida ante la mirada de incredulidad de Edward, sintiendo que no podría hablar mientras su mirada estuviera posada sobre ella.- Bien, tú te quedarás aquí y cocinaras para mí y Jasper, y la morena ayudará a Leah con la cocina y así Sue podrá irse con Emmet y Rose, os la podéis quedar incluso después de que os mudéis a la casa nueva. Sé que será difícil para ti trabajar princesa, pero aquí no se mantiene a vagos.-Dijo dirigiéndose a Bella, esta se mordió la lengua y le fulminó con la mirada.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, Bella temblaba para sus adentros. ¿Quién se creía él para poder dar órdenes a todo el mundo y que la gente las aceptara como si fuera el rey de todo el universo? Bella se mantuvo callada, sabía que no tenía opción, pero entonces otra duda asoló su mente, pero no quería tentar más a su suerte preguntando más cosas, pero tras unos segundos Alice pareció tener menos miedo para resolver la misma duda.

-¿Dónde viviremos?

-El pueblo ha crecido deprisa, no hay una casa para vosotras solas, y la casa que ahora mismo comparten Rosalie y Emmet es demasiado pequeña para acogeros a vosotras y a Sue, por lo que os quedareis aquí, encontraremos una habitación que compartáis. Con respecto a vuestras cosas, elegid la mitad de todo, aquí jamás os sobrará nada, pero tampoco habrá muchas fiestas elegantes a las que asistir, lo siento si esto no es a lo que está acostumbrada, señorita, pero es lo que hay.-Esto último lo volvió a decir en sorna hacia Bella, esta intentó ignorarlo lo mejor que pudo.

Alice y Bella fueron llevadas por Jasper y Rosalie hacia sus pertenencias, Alice cogió un par de raidos vestidos, y Bella, que llevaba más cosas cogió tres vestidos sencillos y cómodos y dos de fiesta, y cuando creyó que nadie la miraba algunas joyas que había heredado de su madre, no eran las más hermosas, pero era lo único que iba a tener en este ligar para recordarla. Fueron conducidas por Rosalie a una habitación, se notaba que no era del servicio, estaba bien decorada y tenía dos cómodas camas, un armario no demasiado grande y un baúl al pie de cada cama. Las ventanas daban al jardín trasero de la casa, las paredes, de papel pintado color salmón eran luminosas. Bella ayudó a Alice a guardar las cosas y se lanzó sobre la cama, cansada física y emocionalmente, no todos los días eres secuestrada por ladrones y te encuentras con el hermano que creías muerto.

-Tranquilízate, Bella. Al menos no nos van a hacer daño.

-Ya pero han acabado con nuestras vidas igualmente. ¿Qué son de nuestros planes antes del secuestro? ¿De la vida que llevábamos? Ahora mismo sólo somos dos títeres acomodados, que están bajo la mano de un ladrón del cual no sabemos nada.-Sentenció Bella mientras se levantaba de la cama.- Ayúdame a quitarme la chaquea.

Tras quitarse la chaqueta Bella se quedó con la falda y la camisa, pero aún así todo se veía demasiado. Se acercó a una de las mesillas y abrió un cofre pequeño que había cogido de sus pertenencias con sus joyas, dejó el collar y las pinzas con adornos en el cofre. Desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa, pero aún así parecía demasiado para dedicarse a hacer la cena. Se soltó el pelo y con un lazo se hizo una simple coleta, pero Bella sabía que el problema no radicaba en su melena, si no en que su vestido ni nada de lo que había tenido no estaba diseñado para dedicarse a cocinar.

-Sigues estando guapa.- Dijo Alice, mal interpretando su estudio en el espejo.

-No es eso, este vestido no me sirve para cocinar ni para nada que no sea quedarme quieta y lucirme ante la sociedad. No tengo nada que no sea como esto, esto es lo más simple que tengo.

-Bueno, podría prestarte algo mío, te quedará corto y estrecho pero al menos…

-No, déjalo Alice. Si total, dentro de unos meses estos vestidos caerán sin gracia por el uso. Todos los vestidos que traía eran de fiesta, con el humo de los fogones y sin el cuidado adecuado se estropean.

Alice se encogió de hombros y se acercó al espejo. Alice no era mucho más bajita que Bella pero su cuerpo estilizado le hacía ver más pequeña, el pelo negro de Alice contrastaba con su piel, tan pálida como la de Bella y sus ojitos agua marina estaban enmarcados en gruesas pestañas negras resaltaban en contraste del verde menta de su falda, gastada un poco por el uso pero increíblemente limpia. A Bella se le escapó un mechón de pelo caoba de la coleta, se había hecho tirabuzones la noche anterior pero su pelo ya caía en sus ondas habituales. Llamaron a la puerta, sobresaltándolas a ambas.

-Adelante-dijo Bella mientras se acercaba a la cama para colocar su chaqueta, por la puerta se asomó la cabeza de Rosalie. Las miró a ambas y cuando posó su mirada sobre la de Bella se sonrojó.

-Va a ser la hora de la cena, y deberías bajar a la cocina, para que Sue te diga dónde está todo antes de que se vaya con nosotros. Tu Bella comerás con Jasper y Edward, y muchas veces con nosotros, ya que nos quedamos a comer. Tu Alice cenarás con Leah, salvo hoy.

Bella bajó a la cocina. Sue era una mujer de pocas palabras, pero aún así fue amable y paciente en explicarle las cosas a Bella. Había alimentos que estaban prohibidos, en su mayoría frutos secos. Se comía todos los días a la misma hora, y cenar en norma general tenía una hora fija, salvo cuando había una reunión grande, entonces ella vendría a ayudarla.

-Es un alivio que haya otra cocinera, cuando había banquetes no daba abasto y Leah no sabe ni freírse un hubo.-Rió Sue con su ronca voz mientras amasaba el pan. Bella mientras tanto removía el estofado.

-Esto… ¿usted y los señores no son de aquí verdad?

-¡Diablos no! Somos de América, vinimos aquí hace unos cuantos años, entonces el jefe era otro pero murió dejándole el poder a Edward, pero no podemos volver hasta que estén casados todos, ya va una, los otros dos tardarán más.-Al mirar la cara confundida de Bella Sue se explicó.- Los padres de esos tres les trajeron para encontrar un marido y dos esposas, no hacía falta que fueran de clase alta, solo que supieran del protocolo inglés, y no sé como acabamos así, pero en cuanto Edward y Jasper encuentren esposa volveremos a América. Vivíamos en una buena zona de Nueva York, fui la nana de los hermanos Withlock durante años y Edward era el hijo del mejor amigo del señor Withlock, viví en la casa de al lado, él y los Withlock son como hermanos.

Bella se quedó en silencio, así que Edward, Jasper, Rosalie e incluso su hermano se irían, pero entonces qué sería de ella y de Alice. Porque de momento el señor Cullen no parecía propenso a hacerle daño, tan sólo a humillarla, pero qué pasaría si el que llegara al poder tras este fuera un tirano, qué pasaría con ella y con Alice, tal vez la llevaran de vuelta a la civilización, pero para eso podían pasar varios años, tía Charlotte estaría demasiado mayor como para ayudarla y tendría una boda con un horroroso hombre mayor con una nobleza media.

Cuando la cena se sirvió Edward se sentó en el cabecero, Jasper en el contrario mientras Emmet se sentaba junto a Rosalie en el lado derecho de la mesa. Alice corrió a ocupar el sitio que quedaba junto a Jasper dejándole a Bella el sitio que se encontraba al lado de Edward, durante los primeros minutos la mesa estaba sumida en un incómodo silencio.

-Y bueno Bella ¿Qué es de tu vida?- Preguntó Rosalie.- Tienes estudios o…

-Estudie con institutrices por muchos años, sé tocar el piano y hablo inglés, español y latín fluidamente. El francés y el griego no tanto, pero aún así los domino bastante bien.

-¿Qué has hecho desde, bueno, desde que no ves a tu hermano?- Siguió preguntando, Rosalie que en el fondo lo que quería era una buena amiga en este lugar lleno de hombres, a parte era su cuñada.

- Me fui a vivir con tía Charlotte y Jessica. Durante los primeros años tan solo estudiaba y acompañaba a la tía. Hace un año cuando llegué a una edad que parecía buena para casarme acompañaba a Lady Jessica a las fiestas en la temporada, la tía tenía esperanza de que pudiera encontrar un marido joven y noble que llenara las expectativas.

-¿Y qué pasó en estas dos temporadas? ¿Ninguno de los hombres era suficientemente rico?- Rió con sorna Edward.

-El hecho de que todavía no esté prometida no es de su incumbencia.- Dijo Bella, fulminándole con la mirada mientras subía la barbilla.-Aunque claro, no sé cuánto tiempo pasaré aquí, pero lo más seguro es que para cuando salga de aquí sea demasiado mayor para encontrar un marido en condiciones.

La mesa se quedó sumida en silencio, y de repente todas las miradas se posaron en Emmet, que parecía muy incomodo, se removió en su asiento mientras bebía un trago de vino.

-Bueno, verás Bella…-Comenzó titubeante.- Ahora que estás conmigo deberías quedarte junto a mí soy tu hermano y…-Siguió balbuceando sobre su deber sobre ella hasta que Edward pareció aburrirse.

-En resumen, que cuando tu hermano se venga con nosotros de regreso a casa tu también.- Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida.- ¿Qué? ¿No te parece bien? Qué pena, aunque así te das cuenta de que uno no siempre tiene lo que quiere, porque…

-¡Oh cállate ya! No hables como si fueras un pobretón que ha salido a flote. Eres de familia rica, viniste solo para casarte. Soy yo la que he tenido una vida difícil, mi padre murió, luego mi madre, yéndome a vivir con una tía a la que apenas conocía, luego desaparece mi hermano y por último soy secuestrada por una panda de ladrones que tiene montada una ciudad en medio de la nada. No sabes lo que yo siento, ¡NO SABES NADA DE MI!- Bella cogió aire tras su discurso, se levantó y sin decir nada más se fue a su habitación.

Una vez allí se lanzó a la cama para poder llorar a gusto. Puede que no fuera la típica muñeca de porcelana rubia que era Rosalie, pero eso no significaba que pudiera aguantarlo todo sin quejas, su vida no fue fácil, siempre tuvo la comodidad del dinero, pero que se tiene cuando has perdido a todo el mundo y te encuentras sola, puede que tuviera a la tía Charlotte, pero ella estaba más ocupada con sus hijos, pese a que fue amable con ella bien sabía que ese no era su lugar. Después de un rato oyó subir las escaleras, reconoció los pasos de una mujer y los pesados pasos de tres hombres. Entraron en la habitación de al lado, Bella pegó la oreja a la puerta para oír lo que decían.

-…Irrespetuosa.-Decía Edward, colérico.

-¡Y tu un estúpido! Desde que ha puesto el pie en esta casa te has metido con ella. Ni que tú hubieras llevado una vida de desgracia, venías de una familia rica que te quería, eres el heredero de una fortuna, lo más desgraciado que te ha pasado es que no has encontrado a tu dichosa futura esposa.- Para su sorpresa la persona que había saltado en su defensa era Rosalie.- No comprendo por qué eres tan duro con ella cuando ha llevado la misma vida que Emmet, y con él no fuiste así en ningún momento.

-Porque estoy seguro de que Emmet hacía algo para sacar adelante a los dos no sentarse a buscar un marido, joven, guapo y con título nobiliario.

-¡Y eso que más te da! Yo tampoco hacía mucho más en Nueva York, cuando vine aquí porque me vi obligada.

-Pero…-

-¡No, nada de peros!- Interrumpió Rosalie con una voz que sonaba a la de una madre cuando regaña a un hijo.- Se quedará aquí, pero a la mínima vez que me entere de que la has hecho llorar, te devolveré a Sue y Bella se vendrá a vivir conmigo.

-¡No!

-¡Sí! A parte si tan poco la soportas que más te da de todos modos.-Hubo un silencio.- Da lo mismo, me voy a ver como está.

Bella se separó de golpe de la pared y corrió hacia la cama, nada más consiguió echarse llamó a la puerta Rosalie y entró a la habitación, el vestido de Rosalie era bonito, de telas caras pero en apariencia más cómodo para moverse de cualquier vestido de Bella. Se sentó en la que era cama de Alice.

-Lo siento por Edward.-Comenzó.- Él no suele ser así de cruel, es decir, no es un hombre simpático pero no se suele comportar de ese modo. No sé qué le ha pasado.

Bella se sentó en su cama y la miró, tenía los ojos azules como el cielo cuando está despejado, tenía aspecto de ser dulce, pero tenía el carácter de una leona. La miró por unos segundos y Bella suspiró.

-Tranquila, de ser un día normal no me hubiera afectado tanto, tan solo es que ha sido un mal día.-Bella rió irónicamente.

-Si vuelve a portarse así, no hace falta que te quedes con él, le cambiaremos el puesto a Sue y te vendrás con tu hermano y conmigo.

Bella asintió, tras unos momentos de silencio, habló.

-¿Por qué?-Rosalie la miró confundida.- ¿Por qué me ayudas tanto, te interesas por mí?

-Porque eres la hermana de mi marido y quiero que seamos amigas. Solo hablo con Sue y con Leah y ellas no quieren ser amigas mías porque trabajan para mí. Necesitaba una amiga.

-Yo, bueno, me gustaría tener un acompañante amable en este lugar, no estar sola, es decir, me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien.

-Seguro que seremos grandes amigas lo prometo.

Rosalie se levantó dejándola sola. Alice llegó al rato, al parecer había estado hablando con Lea para que le enseñara la casa, Alice no parecía triste de estar aquí. Era una casa no muy grande, fácil de limpiar, y encima había un hombre del cual se había colgado a unas cuantas habitaciones de distancia. Ambas sin mucho de qué hablar se metieron en la cama, mañana sería otro día.

A la mañana siguiente Bella se puso otro de sus trajes más sencillos, era una camisa blanca, con una falda simple floreada se fue a poner la chaqueta rosa, pero se dio cuenta de que en la cocina le iba a sobrar, después de asearse se recogió la melena en una trenza y se puso unas botas marrones cómodas y así bajó a preparar el desayuno. Preparó té, café, huevos revueltos y bacon todo esto para Jasper, Edward y Leah, desayunos fuertes y pesados al estilo americano. Tanto ella como Alice se conformaron con un poco de té algo de fruta y una tostada de pan del día anterior. Puso la mesa que compartiría con los dos amigos en el comedor, y la de Leah y Alice en la cocina, preferiría comer allí que en el comedor.

A las 8 de la mañana, cuando estaba todo listo bajaron todos a desayunar. Bella bebía de su té en silencio mientras los dos hermanos hablaban a la vez que devoraban la comida. Bella alargó el brazo y cogió una porción de fruta y se la llevó a la boca.

-No comprendo cómo los ingleses os contentáis con eso para el desayuno, tu hermano al principio hacía lo mismo pero en grandes cantidades, pero luego…-Dijo Jasper, intentando incluirla en la conversación.

Bella levantó la mirada de su fruta y le miró a los ojos, se encogió de hombros mientras observaba el plato a rebosar de los dos hombres, ella con su desayuno podía comer día y medio.

-Emmet siempre necesitó el triple de comida que yo, aunque lo veo normal, es mucho más grande que yo.

-Pero eso no te da energía.-Insistió Jasper.

-Bueno, a usted no, pero este ha sido mi desayuno siempre, incluso cuando iba a hacer largas rutas a caballo o a hacer algo, supongo que es la costumbre.

-Supongo.-Asintió Jasper

Edward no la dirigió la palabra en el desayuno, tampoco en la comida y menos en la cena. Pero aún así no dejaba observarla en silencio. Esa misma noche, después de cenar Edward tomaba un whisky mientras oía en la habitación de al lado las risas de Alice y Bella, y los bajos murmullos que no llegaba a entender. Esa pequeña su tipo, su tipo eran altas y estilizadas, pero aún así se moría por saber lo que se escondía bajo los ostentosos vestidos.

.

.

Hola Gentecilla

Siento no haber escrito, pero es que he estado de vacaciones y allí no he tenido internet. Espero que os guste el capítulo y que dejen muuuuchos reviews que eso es lo que me motiva a escribir


	3. Humillaciones varias

**Declaimer: Y ahora hay que decir lo que todo el mundo sabe, ninguno de estos personajes es mío.**

.

Bella y Alice llevaban viviendo en el pueblo por dos semanas, en este tiempo no solo habían creado una amistad entre ellas dos, Alice parecí haber hecho buenas migas con Leah, mientras Rosalie se convertía en una persona de confianza para Bella. En cuanto a su relación con sus dos compañeros de piso eran bastante dispares. Alice y Jasper mantenían una relación muy cordial, hablando lo justo y necesario, en cambio la relación de Jasper y de Bella se afianzaba en la que podría ser una bonita amistad. Con Edward para Bella las cosas eran muy diferentes, pese que a veces le pillaba observándola, no hablaban entre sí, ni siquiera para darse los buenos días, a no ser claro está que fuera para decir algún comentario maleducado por parte de él, pero aún así Bella siempre se callaba y seguí con lo que estaba haciendo. Al contrario, Alice, había creado un extraño vínculo con Edward, no se pude decir que amigables, pero parecían llevarse bien, para sorpresa de toda la casa, ya que contrastaba la fiera serenidad de él con la alegre hiperactividad de ella.

Pero aún así las cosas seguían su curso en este extraño pueblo, Bella y su hermano habían comenzado a hablar algo más entre sí, después de que él le dirigiera una mirada de cachorrito ella no pudo evitar perdonarle. Dentro de la situación en la que se encontraba Bella, la vida no le iba del todo mal. Pero eso era tan sólo la calma antes de la tempestad.

Una mañana, en la que los bosques ingleses habían aparecido soleados, Bella se levantó más pronto de lo normal despertada por la luz del Sol en la cara. Se levantó y fue hacia su armario, Rosalie le había dado ropas suyas para que pudiera cocinar a gusto, y no en sus exagerados vestidos. Se decidió por una falda lisa azul marino que caía hasta el suelo con gracia, una camisa blanca y unas botas azules. Nada más, simple y cómodo. Después de vestirse y asearse Bella bajaba las escaleras en dirección a la cocina tarareando una canción mientras se recogí el pelo en un simple y cómodo moño, cuando un ruido en la cocina la distrajo. Bajó corriendo y se encontró con una mujer que conocía de vista. Era una de las residentes del pueblo.

Era rubia, pero no del color dorado de Jasper y Rosalie, no su pelo era más claro, casi blanco, con los ojos grises como el cielo en una tarde de lluvia, era mucho más alta que Bella, incluso más que Rosalie, y con la misma complexión estilizada de Alice. La mujer pese a ir perfectamente vestida iba mal peinada, como si se acabara de levantar y tenía el rostro cansado. Pero eso no fue lo que enfadó a Bella, lo que enfadó a Bella era que la mujer llevaba algo suyo, y no algo de lo que había dejado en el carruaje para vender no, llevaba la chaqueta azul que llevaba puesta el día que llegó a este lugar. A esta mujer le quedaba algo corta y le sobraba tela en la zona del busto.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Bella de manera poco amable.

-Soy Kate.-Dijo con la voz cansada y ronca.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-La chica, no mucho mayor que Bella asintió confundida.- ¡¿Qué haces con MI chaqueta?!

Esa chaqueta no era específicamente cara, pero había sido un regalo de la tía Charlotte junto al resto del vestido. No era una de las cosas que decidió dejar en el carro, ¿Por qué tenía la mujer su ropa? Pero al parecer Bella había gritado demasiado haciendo que entrara en escena Edward Cullen.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Inquirió alarmado al oír el grito de Bella, esta al oírle se giró para mirarle.

-¿Se puede saber que hace esta…-Bella levantó la mano para señalara.- mujer con MI chaqueta?

Edward se quedó callado por un momento por el ataque de ira que tenía la mujer que tenía delante, incluso cuando iba vestida con ropas sencillas seguía viéndose tremendamente sensual para sus ojos.

-¿Tú chaqueta?-Preguntó el sin entender.

-Sí, mi chaqueta.-Dijo Bella exasperada.- ¿Me podrías explicar por qué la lleva puesta esta…mujer?

Sin darse cuenta, Bella se había acercado peligrosamente hacia Edward, Kate, asustada por la repentina tensión en el ambiente se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre la encimera de la cocina antes de salir por la puerta rumbo a su casa, tras pasar la noche en la habitación de Edward Cullen. Ambos apenas la miraron irse.

-Déjame que te aclare algo, mi Lady.-Dijo Edward con sorna, acercándose cada vez más a Bella.-Todo, y cuando digo todo eso te incluye a ti pequeña princesa de poca monta, me pertenece, y puedo hacer con ello lo que me plazca.

Bella, de repente sintió la repentina cercanía entre sus cuerpos y se tensó, pero aún así, ignorando lo que la razón le decía, se mantuvo firme en su sitio sin hacer señal de retroceder.

-Yo no le pertenezco a nadie.-Sentenció ella, impregnando en su voz toda la seguridad que tenía en sí misma.- Y mucho menos a usted, un hombre que vino aquí para encontrar esposa y ha acabado convirtiéndose en un vulgar ladrón de caminos que pasa la noche con mujeres de mala reputación, gratis, espero que la mujer que llevaba mi chaqueta hasta unos minutos atrás no fuera una prostituta.-Dijo Bella, dándose cuenta de que si esa posibilidad era real, no volvería a ponerse esa chaqueta en su vida.

-No, no lo era. Yo no necesito pagar para conseguir que las señoritas pasen noches conmigo.

-Me sorprende.-Dijo Bella, apartándose de él con aire orgulloso.- Y por cierto las prostitutas no son señoritas, y si me apuras la mujer que acaba salir de la puerta tampoco.

Y sin decir más se dio la vuelta, y después de apartar su chaqueta de la encimera y colocarla en una silla de la cocina, sacó un par de sartenes y comenzó a preparar huevos revueltos y sartenes, Edward, que por primera vez en muchos años se había quedado sin palabras, salió de la cocina.

Una vez en su habitación, Edward observó lo que tenía a su alrededor. La cama estaba si hacer aún, por el suelo estaba desperdigada su ropa, y anoche cuando se durmió también estaba la de Kate. Su habitación era la más grande, tenía una amplia cama con dosel, las paredes tenían papel pintado plateado que contrastaba con los muebles caoba, el edredón de la cama era mullido y blanco. Se sentó sobre el sofá que tenía en su cama y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo.

-Tiene fuego en la sangre.-Dijo para sí.

Conocía al hermano de Emmet desde hacía años, y pese a haber sido siempre cariñoso y alegre no tenía ese fuego que Bella tenía bajo la piel. Edward recordó entonces una conversación en la que Emmet explicaba que él se parecía a su madre en muchos aspectos y Bella era la viva imagen de su padre.

-Lord Swan debía de ser un hombre que se hacía respetar.

Lo que no sabía era que Charles, al igual que su hija, era un hombre de pocas palabras, con el mismo pelo caoba y la piel clara de Bella, a veces era algo hosco, jamás cariñoso con cualquier persona que se saliera de su familia más cercana, era testarudo, y tranquilo, pero con un carácter que podía mover montañas, una versión masculina y adulta de la que era Bella.

Lady Swan por el contrario tenía el pelo negro como el azabache y la piel algo más bronceada, pero no mucho, al igual que Emmet. También se parecía en su primogénito a la necesidad constante de hablar, la efusividad que en ocasiones rozaba lo infantil y que era extremadamente cariñosa.

.

Abajo en las cocinas Bella se maldecía en silencio, sin comprender el por qué de que entrara al trapo en las burlas de ese hombre. Del horno sacó unas galletas mientras pensaba en el hecho de que llevaba aquí dos semanas y ni siquiera se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra, y después osa a regalarle su chaqueta a una cualquiera para luego intentar humillarla.

-No es un hombre, es un animal.-Pensó Bella mientras le insultaba de todas las formas que sabía.

Ella había convivido en su corta vida con dos hombres, su padre y Emmet, puede que a veces tuvieran arranques en los que intentaban demostrar que ellos eran los más fuertes, más valientes o lo que más ordenes daban. Pero jamás humillaban por devoción, ni se comportaban como estúpidos canallas que sólo sabían despreciar al resto.

Lo que Bella no comprendía era el por qué. Ella no había hecho nada a su parecer, había aceptado sus ordenes, cocinaba para él y salvo el primer día jamás le volvió a dirigir una mala palabra, bueno, ni mala ni buena, no le volvió a hablar, no como castigo, simplemente no tenía nada que decirle.

Comenzó a colocar la mesa mientras oía como en el piso de arriba la gente se comenzaba a mover, la primera en bajar fue Alice, que rápidamente comenzó a ayudarla mientras parloteaba distraídamente sobre no se qué cosa del pueblo, al parecer ella se había integrado con facilidad, no era de extrañar, era una chica extraordinariamente extrovertida, más tarde ajó Leah, era una nativa americana, al igual que Sue, les dedicó una sonrisa a ella y a Alice mientras preparaba una cafetera más.

Cuando la mesa estuvo colocada Bella se sentó a esperar a Jasper y a Edward, el primero en bajar para alivio de Bella fue Jasper, ya que no sabía si podía aguantar a volver a estar a solas con Edward apenas unos minutos después de haber discutido, nada más sentarse Jasper, Edward entró y sin dedicarle a Bella más de una mirada se sentó y comenzó a comer.

Bella, orgullosa por naturaleza, se centró en su té con leche mientras leía una revista que le habían traído la última vez, ella intentaba no pensar que era producto de un robo pese a saber lo contrario. Después de un trago de té alargó la mano sin levantar la vista de la revista para alcanzar una de las galletas recién hechas, pero por mala fortuna Edward pretendía hacer lo mismo haciendo que sus manos se rozasen. Pero lo extraño estuvo en la corriente que sintieron cuando sus manos se rozaron, Bella, paralizada apartó la mano un centímetro para que él cogiera la galleta, él pese a no estar mejor que ella siguió como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de eso tanto él como ella sólo se miraron para fulminarse la mirada por el incidente de hacía unas horas

Después del desayuno se levantaron, Jasper se alejó de la mesa extrañado por el comportamiento más hostil de lo habitual, y eso ya era decir. El gobierno se quejaba de la tensión en la frontera con Escocia, como se notaba que no habían compartido mesa con esos dos. Al pasar por delante de la puerta del despacho vio a alguien en el suelo de este, retrocedió un paso para ver quién era. En el suelo de la habitación se encontraba Alice, limpiando una mancha de la alfombra, por lo bajo maldecía por el hecho de que no le hubieran avisado para poder limpiarlo cuando la mancha estaba recién hecha. Jasper sonrió al verla, era pequeñita, y si la mirabas de lejos o de refilón la podías confundir con una niña, pero una vez que la mirabas con atención te dabas cuenta de que no era tan infantil como parecía, tenía pequeñas curvas, y tras su expresión alegre se denotaban rasgos maduros.

A la hora de la comida Edward no se presentó, Jasper le explicó que se había ido a hacer un encargo, es decir a robar a cualquier desprevenido.

Esa misma tarde, a la hora de hacer la cena Bella se encontraba en la cocina, sudando por el calor de los fogones y el horno. No se había vuelto a cruzar con Edward para su suerte, es decir, no es que soliera detesta a las personas, pero él se merecía ese mérito por estar siempre intentando que su vida fuera más difícil de lo que ya era. La mesa ya estaba puesta, tan sólo quedaba que el asado saliera del horno y fuera bañado con la salsa que Bella mantenía en el fuego para que estuviera caliente. Ella se apoyó sobre la encimera, hacía demasiado calor, la ventana de la cocina estaba rota y no se podía abrir para que entrara una suave brisa de verano.

Edward entró en la cocina, dispuesto a coger algo fresco de beber, sabía que allí se toparía con Bella, pero estaba demasiado cansado y sediento como para esperar a la hora de comer. Se quedó observando a Bella, tenía la frente brillante por el sudor y las mejillas sonrojadas y se abanicaba con lo que parecía ser un trozo de papel cualquiera. Edward bufó al entrar en la cocina, hacía mucho más calor de lo normal allí dentro, debido a que la ventana no se podía abrir, como le comunicó Sue hacía ya semanas, pero él iba en ropa de telas ligeras que le dejaban transpirar, no podía imaginar que hacía Bella con esa camisa tan pesada, al menos llevaba una de las faldas de Rosalie.

Bella abrió los ojos y se topó la mirada de Edward, que la observaba de forma impasible sin ningún tipo de expresión en la cara, Bella, nerviosa, se alejó de la encimera y se irguió, aún así tenía que alzar la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos. Bella estaba aturdida, puede que se hombre fuera un canalla del cual su diversión principal era humillarla, pero había que admitir que era un hombre hermoso, con fuertes músculos, alto de ojos verdes como el césped en verano y con ese pelo de color extraño, era como el bronce y el oro se derritieran juntos.

-¿Cuánto le queda a la comida?-Preguntó Edward de forma brusca.

-A penas unos minutos.-Dijo Bella, volviendo en sí de repente.

Edward se acercó a uno de los armarios y sacó una jarra de agua, se sirvió un vaso y se fue, dejando a Bella sola en la cocina. No sabía por qué llamaba tanto su atención ese hombre de malos modales y peor humor. En la hora de la comida los tres se sentaron en torno a la mesa, Bella casi no probó el delicioso asado, pero pese a estar delicioso Edward cada vez que se metía un pedazo en la boca ponía cara de asco, lo que hacía perder los nervios a Bella, que se contenía de decirle nada.

Pero llegó demasiado lejos cuando a la vez que se metía la comida en la boca hizo un sonido como de arcadas, Edward había conseguido que perdiera el control. Bella se tensó por unos segundos en su silla hasta que se levantó, sin decir nada le quitó el plato a Edward y lo llevó a la cocina, donde tiró el contenido del plato a la basura. Edward y Jasper que la habían seguido en su silencioso ataque la miraban sorprendidos esperando que les diera una explicación.

-¡En esta casa no se tira la comida! La comida y cualquier cosa en este lugar no están para derrocharse.-Exclamó Edward a Bella, que seguía dándole la espalda.

En ese momento Bella se dio la vuelta y le miró, con una mirada de odio profundo, bajo e marrón de sus ojos se podían ver las llamas de furia que le consumían por dentro. Estaba terriblemente cansada de estar aquí cuando no se valoraba nada de lo que ella hacía, y no solo eso, sino que se atrevía a humillar todo lo que se relacionaba con ella. Edward y Jasper retrocedieron un paso atrás, pero aún así Bella se acercó hacia Edward de forma amenazante.

-Pues si la comida no se desperdicia cómetela sin decir nada.-Exclamó Bella, mientras le apuntaba con su dedo índice.- ¡Has estado amargándome la vida desde que llegué! No te basta con tenerme aquí contra de mi voluntad, trabajando para ti, sino que tu mayor diversión es humillarme continuamente por Dios sabe qué razones y estoy harta ¡Harta! ¿Entiendes? Y quiero, quiero que me dejes en paz que no me hables, que no me mires que finjas que soy un mueble. Si para tan poco valgo ¡Por qué no me matas y acaba con esto de una maldita vez!

Y dejando a Edward con la palabra en la boca, salió de la habitación mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro. Edward paralizado en la cocina se sobresaltó cuando Jasper apoyó la mano en su hombro, Jasper tenía una mirada reprochadora hacia Edward.

-Edward…-Comenzó.

-¡No empieces!-Le interrumpió Edward.- Tampoco lo veo para tanto, no he hecho nada.

-Edward, se pasa los días aquí encerrada preparando costosas comidas, con el calor que hace en la cocina, a demás sabes que se esfuerza, nosotros nos conformaríamos con comidas mucho más sencillas pero aún así se esfuerza.-Decía Jasper.- Y tu menospreciando todo lo que hace, esas caras de asco que pones como si fuera cualquier cosa, y las arcadas que finges tener. Sabes que cocina bien, no es una cocinera experta, pero lo hace bien. No hace falta que estés metiéndote con ella en todo momento.

Y sin decir nada más, Jasper dejó a Edward sólo en la cocina, confundido. Tampoco había sido para tanto decían sus pensamientos, pero en el fondo sabía que sí. Ella había intentado hacerlo todo bien, mientras él intentaba hundirle la vida.

.

* * *

.

Hola chicas

Como veis he actualizado antes que la otra vez. Gracias por los reviews que son maravillosos, y pronto seguiré con esto


	4. Noche de fiesta

**D****eclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, sólo les cambio su historia.**

**.**

**.**

Desde esa fatídica tarde Bella evitaba a Edward a toda costa, a la hora de la comida y del desayuno no se sentaba con ellos dos a cenar, si no que comía antes junto a Leah y Alice, que se encontraban tremendamente sorprendidas por este hecho. A la hora de la cena no podía evitar cenar junto a los dos hombres, y en parte tampoco quería, a esta hora era el único momento en el cual podía hablar con Jasper, o incluso con Rosalie y su hermano.

Edward no se había disculpado, y no parecía tener intención de hacerlo, lo que la crispaba de sobremanera, pero al menos había parado con sus burlas y vejaciones, aunque más por su numerito, ella pensaba que era porque su hermano, Jasper y Rosalie habían intercedido por ella. Bella había sopesado en numerosas ocasiones la idea de irse a casa de Emmet, como Rosalie le había ofrecido en un principio, pero no quería dejar sola a Alice, pero la razón principal era que no quería darle el placer a Edward de la victoria sobre ella entregándole una evidente rendición.

Esa misma noche venían invitados a la casa, Bella lo supo en cuanto Sue entró por la puerta para ayudarla, aunque ella no había sido avisada. Se prepararon para cocinar, Alice hizo sus tareas pero cuando acabó se acercó a la cocina para ayudarles a preparar la costosa cena, Leah, negada en la cocina por naturaleza, prefirió ir a limpiar la cubertería de plata. Después de la comida, Bella se encontraba ocupada preparando la cena cuando por la puerta entró Rosalie, al verla así se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo que todavía estás así? ¡Súbete a prepararte y date un baño para que se te vaya el olor a comida! subiré e un rato a ayudarte a vestir.

Bella no comprendía por qué tanta ceremonia en su atuendo, si Rosalie la iba a eclipsar, se había hecho un semi recogido en el pelo, dejando caer unas ondas que parecían naturales por su espalda, llevaba un vestido lavanda, de amplio escote que le sentaba como un guante a la vez que resaltaba sus preciosos ojos azules, rodeados de pestañas más negras y tupidas de lo habitual, llevaba las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios pintados.

Bella se preparó un baño de agua caliente y echó un jabón con un olor floral, llevaba usando esa loción a diario desde niña, pero desde que estaba aquí era la primera vez que la usaba, tan solo tenía dos botes y medio y quería que le durara. Se lavó el pelo y cuando por fin acabo se envolvió en toallas y entró a su habitación donde le esperaba Rosalie mirando sus pocos vestidos. Negaba con la cabeza mientras miraba a los vestidos de forma malhumorada a la vez que Bella se aplicaba crema por el cuerpo.

-¡Oh!-Exclamó Rosalie al abrir el arcón y encontrarse con un precioso vestido del color del vino tinto. Sin comentar nada lo sacó y sentó a Bella delante del tocador.

Rosalie dejó las ondas de Bella al natural, pero apartó unos cuantos mechones de la cara de Bella, le aplicó un poco de color a las mejillas, con un carboncillo oscureció sus pestañas y por último, con un color más oscuro que el de Rosalie se pintó sus labios que quedaron del color de las cerezas.

Bella se acercó al vestido y acarició la tela de este. No era lo último en moda, era más clásico y atemporal que eso, era una prenda que le había regalado su tía Charlotte para la boda de una prima, el color era como el vino el vino. Se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo por la zona del busto a la cintura y luego caía con gracia hasta el suelo, tenía un generoso escote y también tenía detalles bordados en negro y plateado en la zona de arriba.

Bella se puso el vestido, incómoda de tener que tener que ir tan arreglada a una cena en la que simplemente era invitada por… Bueno, en realidad no sabía por qué estaba invitada, y en parte tampoco deseaba estarlo, deseaba quedarse en su habitación con una novela y más tarde dormir.

Cuando Bella y Rosalie habían acabado, hacía tiempo ya que había comenzado la fiesta, bajaron juntas por las escaleras, pero Bella en su fuero interno tenía la esperanza de que nadie a su alrededor se diera cuenta de su llegada, no estaba para soportar miradas indiscretas de la gente que trataba de averiguar quién era ella.

Cuando por fin llego abajo su intento de huída a las cocinas se vio frustrado por Rosalie, que le agarró del brazo y la condujo hacia su hermano que las esperaba, gracias a dios, solo. En la sala debía de haber más de 20 personas, en su mayoría hombres, todos algo mayores que su hermano, también había algunas mujeres en su mayoría de una edad parecida a la de los hombres salvo algunas que parecían tener su misma edad. La pareja comenzó a hablar pero Bella no estaba atenta, miraba alrededor buscando una forma de huir sin ser vista.

Entre la muchedumbre reconoció a la mujer que casi se lleva su chaqueta, que evitaba a toda costa cruzar su mirada con la de Bella, todo el mundo parecía conocer a todo el mundo y Bella se sentía como pez fuera del agua, estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando vio a dos personas que se encontraban casi tan perdidos como ella, o al menos eso parecía.

Eran dos hermanos, eso lo que Bella dedujo porque eran increíblemente parecidos. Ambos tenían el pelo de un extraño color rubio rojizo y liso, ella largo hasta la cintura y él corto y bien peinado, la piel de ambos era clara, casi translúcida, pero lo más sorprendente de ellos eran sus ojos, eran de un color azul grisáceo tan claro que parecía hielo, ella era pequeña, de la altura de la propia Bella, y él era alto y por las maneras de ambos se les veía que eran de buena cuna.

La chica, dándose cuenta del estudio de Bella se giró para mirarla, después de devolverle la mirada por unos segundos le dedicó una vacilante sonrisa que Bella respondió suavemente, sin pensárselo se acercó a ellos, quería tener alguna cara amiga que no fuera de su familia o viviera en su misma casa.

-Hola.-Dijo.- Soy Isabella Swan, y soy nueva en este pueblo, también-No sabía qué decir, las presentaciones nunca fueron su fuerte.

-Hola.-Dijo la chica que parecía bastante más extrovertida que su hermano.- Nosotros somos Tanya y Riley Denali, y te conocemos de lejos, eres la condesa de Forks, una pena lo de tus padres y tu hermano.

-Ya, bueno mi hermano al parecer estaba aquí.- Dijo Bella sintiéndose incomoda.-Es el hombre alto y moreno de allí, el que está con la rubia.- Señaló Bella por encima de su hombro.

-¿Estuvo aquí todo este tiempo y no se comunicó con su hermana huérfana, jamás?-Habló por primera vez el chico, que era el típico señorito inglés elegante.

-No.-Bella se encogió de hombros.- Y ni siquiera estoy aquí por él, atracaron mi carruaje de casualidad. ¿Cómo…?

-Mi madre se casó con uno de estos…_señores_,-Explico Tanya, pero dijo la última palabra con sorna.- no me malinterpretes, me cae bien Aro, solo no me gusta su trabajo. Llevamos aquí unos seis meses, nos han hecho jurar que no contaremos nada. ¿Cómo? Si no nos dejan salir de aquí.

-A mi me han puesto a trabajar.-Tanya la miró sorprendida.- Soy la cocinera de la casa.-Siguió hablando Bella mientras se encogía de hombros.-Al menos no es un trabajo duro, ni asqueroso.

-Es injusto, deberían dejarnos decidir si queremos irnos.-Se quejó Riley, a lo que ambas mujeres asintieron conformes.

En ese momento se anunció la comida, Bella se despidió de los dos hermanos y se acercó al suyo propio, que se encontraba junto a Rosalie. Se dirigieron a las mesas, se sentó entre una mujer de mediana edad y Rosalie. Bella frunció el ceño, como podían tener reuniones tan normales haciendo lo que hacían para poder pagar todo lo que iban a comer. La cena transcurrió tranquila, y Bella apenas apartó la mirada del plato, Rosalie hablaba con las mujeres de otros hombres y Emmet estaba demasiado lejos como para mantener una conversación con él. Jasper se sentaba junto a Edward en la cabecera de la mesa. Nadie parecía reparar en su presencia, no sabía para qué se había arreglado, podría haber bajado en su pijama y la gente no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Pero alguien si se había fijado, Edward desde la cabecera de la mesa prácticamente no le quitaba la vista de encima. Estaba preciosa con ese vestido rojo, parecía hecho a la medida y su pronunciado escote dejaba poco para la vivida imaginación de Edward.

-¿Quién es la nueva jovencita?

La voz de Cayo sacó de su ensoñación a Edward, Cayo era un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, con el pelo ya cano, que sentía predilección por las mujeres mucho más jóvenes que él.

-Cayo es demasiado joven para ti.-Interrumpió Aro Vulturi, el padrastro de los mellizos Denali tras su boda con la viuda Charlotte Denali.-Pero sería genial para mi hijastro Riley, son de la edad.-Esta conversación no le hizo la más mínima gracia a Edward, pero no podía negarse en rotundo a nada sin que la gente se diera cuenta de su predilección a la pequeña de los Swan.

-Es Isabella, mi nueva cocinera.-Hizo una pausa para después continuar.-Es la hermana pequeña de Emmet, así que si estáis interesados en ella hablad con él, aunque no creo que le haga gracia que su hermano se case con un hombre tan mayor.-Dijo mirando con fijeza a Cayo, que apartó la mirada avergonzado.-O con un inglés en general, ya que se vendrá con nosotros a América, cuando yo me case.- Concluyó Edward, triunfante.

-Pero para eso pasarán tantos años que la muchacha estará vieja.- Exclamó Aro en tono amigable.- No tienes intención de casarte a corto plazo, y si Emmet quiere casar a tu hermana no puede esperar a que estéis allí.

En ese momento Edward volvió su mirada hacia Bella, que en ese momento parecía absorta mirando al infinito. Aro tenía razón, si quería casarse tenía que comenzar a buscar ya a una mujer, y tenía que ser una mujer que conociera a existencia de su dedicación, no quería tener que dar más explicaciones de las necesarias a nadie.

Y Bella le pareció una increíblemente buena candidata, era hermosa, de buena familia por lo que tenía la más exquisita de las educaciones en todos los sentidos, y lo que más le impresionaba era la fuerza de espíritu y valentía que había demostrado en su corta estancia aquí. Pero era joven, demasiado joven, era 9 años menor que él, y a parte ella era algo pretenciosa por el modo en que subía su naricilla.

-Pues yo creo que lo que debería hacer es rendirse y volver a América.-Interrumpió Jasper que hasta el momento había escuchado la conversación en silencio.-Tus padres comprenderán que no hayas encontrado a ninguna mujer de tu gusto y te dejaran allí tranquilo, pudiéndote casar cuando te plazca.

Edward se dio cuenta de que era una buena idea, pero no sabía si estaba preparado para volver y dejar este pequeño pueblo. Sin decir nada más se encogió de hombros y volvió a centrar se en su comida, dirigiendo su mirada de vez en cuando a Bella.

Cuando por fin acabó la tediosa cena, Bella fue guiada hacia el salón donde la gente pensaba disponerse a bailar, lo que no era del agrado de Bella, observar como la gente bailaba mientras se sentaba en una silla muerta del aburrimiento

El baile comenzó, y para su sorpresa el joven Denali se acercó y le pidió un baile, giraron juntos mientras le oía hablar de su antigua vida, de cuanto la echaba de menos y de un millón de cosas más, pero todas sobre él Todo esto lo miraba Edward desde un extremo de la sala, Bella bailaba con ese pinta monas a una corta distancia, y le sonreía, pero de una forma falsa y falta de fuego que le decía que no debía preocuparse, al menos cuando él la enfadaba le miraba con más sentimiento.

En cuanto comenzaron a sonar los últimos acordes de la música Bella hizo ademán de separarse, pero Riley demasiado centrado en su relato sobre sus aficiones en su antigua vida pareció no percatarse de ello, para salvación de Bella Jasper se acercó a ellos y la sacó a bailar apenas dedicándole una mirada a Riley.

-Gracias.-Murmuró de forma baja Bella.-30 segundos más y me muero del aburrimiento.

-Es un placer salvar a una dulce damisela.-Rió Jasper mientras hacían un intrépido giro que hizo que la gente de alrededor les observara.-Así que estamos en paz, te secuestré y ahora te he salvado.- Bella rió ante el comentario

-No te he guardado rencor desde hace mucho por ello, aunque resulte extraño.-Dijo Bella mientras miraba a su alrededor- Incluso te considero uno de mis pocos amigos aquí, por eso no le he comentado a nadie la forma en que miras a cierta persona.-Dijo refiriéndose a Alice, cada vez que pasaba alrededor de Jasper este sonreía.

-Es un gran honor, Mi Lady.-Dicho esto, la agarró por la cintura y la elevó por los aires haciendo reír incontrolablemente a Bella.

Edward vio como seguían girando mientras reían tras que Jasper la elevara. Frunció el ceño, Jasper era dos años menor que él, no era una edad mucho más lejana que la suya con respecto a Bella, pero ¿Podría ser que entre el rubio y la castaña estuviera surgiendo algo más que amistad? En ese momento Jasper hizo girar a Bella varias veces seguidas haciendo que esta riera.

Debería hacer caso a su cerebro, y dejarla en paz, si ella quería tener una relación con Jasper y su hermano lo permitía no era asunto suyo. El comprendía esas palabras pero eso no hacía que se le pasara el mal humor y tuviera esa extraña sensación de celos y posesividad anclada al pecho.

El baile acabó, y en el fondo no lo pasó tan mal como esperaba, bailó con su hermano y con Jasper, charló animadamente con Rosalie y pudo conocer más a la hermana melliza de Riley. Gracias a Dios Riley se sintió ofendido por dejarlo plantado en la vista de baile y no la volvió a siquiera mirar, pero su hermana al contrario que él era mucho más divertida e inteligente, Tanya no le gustaba estar aquí, pero decía haberlo asumido y se mostraba entusiasta por un chico algo mayor que ellas que se encontraba en el baile, un tal Alec.

Bella se despidió de su hermano y de su cuñada que fueron los últimos en irse y se fue a su habitación, era tarde pero al menos mañana tendría el día libre y no tendría que madrugar, cuando estaba abriendo su puerta alguien aclaró su garganta a sus espaldas, ella se giró para ver quién era.

A su espalda se encontraba Edward, todavía vestía su traje pero se había quitado la corbata y desabrochado la chaqueta y el chaleco y su melena se encontraba más revuelta de lo habitual.

-Querría disculparme por lo del otro día.-Soltó él sin más dejando a Bella con la boca abierta.

-Esto…Bueno, disculpas aceptadas, supongo.- Balbuceó ella sin saber que decir.

-Un consejo, no deberías comportarte así en público con Jasper, mataría tu reputación.-Bella le miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué más da mi reputación aquí?-Dijo siendo sincera.-Nos iremos a tu país pronto y no pretendo llevarme a ningún marido desde aquí.

-Me da lo mismo, no quiero que te acerques de esa forma a Jasper, al menos si estoy yo presente.

Bella le miró con una ceja alzada, esa mirada, comprendió Edward, significaba que no pensaba seguir sus advertencias. Entonces el bajó su mirada desde sus ojos a sus labios, que seguían tan cerezas como cuando había entrado a la sala esa tarde, y sin pensar y poder evitarlo cayó.

La estaba besando, era lo único que Bella podía pensar y sentir. Las manos de él se encontraban sobre su cintura, subiendo de vez en cuando hasta el borde de sus pechos, acariciándolos solo con la punta de los dedos, el beso era brusco, pasional y demandante y ninguno de los dos supo que significaba. Tras unos segundos Bella reaccionó al beso llevando sus manos hacia el cuello de él, acercándole hacia sí.

Al darse cuenta de ello, él acaricio con su lengua el labio inferior de ella, esta le cedió el permiso para que la lengua de él se adentrar en su boca, en el momento que la lengua de él tocó la suya Bella soltó un lastimero gemido, buscando más se alzó sobre sus puntas para estar más cerca de él, Edward bajó sus manos de los costados y las dirigió hacia el culo de ella, el cual apretó con fuerza atrayéndola hacia sí.

Tan solo el ruido en el piso de abajo pudo separarles, se miraron a los ojos durante un momento sin saber que decir, hasta que Edward se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada más desapareció por el pasillo dejando a una pasmada Bella sola frente a la puerta de su dormitorio.

.

* * *

.

¡Hola chicas!

Siento no actualizar es que no he tenido tiempo, pero intentaré actualizar a partir de ahora cada fin de semana más o menos.

Espero que dejen Reviews porque es lo que me motiva.


End file.
